


SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF: D8 NITE STARRING :THE RETUR OF THE FOXY SLUNT

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff
Genre: is good, pls read.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ITS SWEET BRO N HELLA JEFF N DEY DEW A DATE <br/>VERY GOOD<br/>10/10 recomendd 4 u</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF: D8 NITE STARRING :THE RETUR OF THE FOXY SLUNT

sweat bro and holla jeff where in da house wen jeff is tecting A MAGOR FUCKING HOTTIE

"we have thed date" he shpok

"fuk" say the othte

it was tim to get som FUCKIN CLASS 4 DA FINE ESTABLISHMENT THE DATE WILL BE HEALD @

sweet bro and hella jeff put on some SOOTS and TYS

 

at da restrant the btoh sat in the table and thed FOXT SLUMT arrived SHORTLY

she sat n red a menu

bro was redy to poop the questchun he was ready 2 stay wif dis girl 4ever instead of leavin her wif 2 kids and then inviting over other bitches and fucking them while im still in the house DAD

the foxy slut whoever was distacted by the HOT FUCKING WAITor woo wuz showing OFF WIS MASSIVE FUCKING MUSCLES RIGHT IN THE MDIDLE OF THE DAMN PLACE

"wtf the fuck dude"JEFF

"monsier" the waitre said as he did a 360 triple kickflip off a cornerpiece ad then fucked the chef infromt of everone

"gay lmao"snided jeff

just then thed bitch was abut 2 escape to the doot whn bro opened the rig box at her but inside WAS A NITE DAT SIAD "my bad" and a few dorites 

bro TURNED HIS HED 2 SEE HIS COMRADE jeff SHRUGING LIKE A MOTHERFCKUER.

TO BE CONTINUED???

**Author's Note:**

> thank 4 da read leave a COOMENT if u want moar


End file.
